Jin Chonrei
Jin Chonrei is a character from Fatal Fury series, he makes his debut in Fatal Fury 3 as the True Final Boss. Story Chonrei is the older twin brother of Chonshu. When they were six, they lost their parents to an epidemic around their home. Before their father died, he spoke of Qin Wang Long, one of their family's ancient ancestors. Wang Long was a celebrated general of the great Qin Shi Huang and was said to have single-handedly slayed a thousand soldiers. Their father convinced them that they had the same blood of this warrior and soon passed away. Left to fend for themselves, the brothers worked together to support themselves and live up to their family name. As they grew older, they also began to detest other people. When they were fourteen, an attack from bullies left them in a half-dead state on the streets. Once they lost consciousness, two spirits of their 2200-year-old ancestors possessed their bodies. The spirit that possessed Chonshu was known as Qin Hai Long, making the boy into a fearsome monster in combat. The spirit that possessed Chonrei was Qin Kong Long, who was Hai Long's older brother. Kong Long and Hai Long were the sons of Wang Long, who wrote the Jin scrolls during the Qin Dynasty. They now seek to gather all three scrolls, which they believe will resurrect them in immortal bodies and allow them to conquer the world. However, Fatal Fury 3's ending describes this goal as a delusion. They know the scrolls are in South Town and send Ryuji Yamazaki to search the city, but several other characters are also searching for the scrolls for different reasons. If the player did well throughout the course of the game, Chonrei appears and becomes extremely angry at the defeat of his younger brother, promising that the player character will not leave the place alive. Following the brothers' defeat, their ancestors' spirits depart from their bodies. Geese Howard ends up collecting all three scrolls but orders Billy Kane to dispose of them in the backstory of the next game, Real Bout Fatal Fury. In endings where either Chonshu or Chonrei defeats Geese, the brothers recover the scrolls, and Chonrei angrily tears them up. The twins continue their lives as normal children under Tung's wing. Crossover Appearances Fatal Fury vs Art of Fighting vs Savage Reign: South Town Mayhem Chonrei is one of the characters from Fatal Fury side. Neo Geo Pocket Battle Colosseum He is one of the characters that faces Fatal Fury series alongside Terry Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Geese Howard, Rock Howard, Kim Kaphwan, Jin Chonshu, Andy Bogard, Hotaru Futaba, Tung Fu Rue, Duck King and Lao. SNK vs. Capcom 2: SvC Apocalypse Chonrei is one of the characters from SNK Fraction. Gallery File:Chonreibc.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (PS3) File:3B7CdzA.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:NGBC xbox360-chonrei.png|Victory Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) Category:SNK Category:Fatal Fury Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans